1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices, and more particularly, to a suction device for surgical applications in which an organ is supported by the suction device for improved access to the organ.
2. Prior Art
Surgical retractors are well known in the art. They are used in surgical procedures to maintain an opening in the skin to provide access to a body cavity and/or organ during surgery. Surgical retractors are often used in combination with accessories, such as suction devices for lifting, rotating, and/or supporting an organ. Such supporting is typically referred to as vacuum stabilization. Such suction devices and surgical retractors are particularly suited for cardiac bypass surgery.
While the suction devices of the prior art have their advantages, they are typically large in stature and accordingly obstruct a surgeon""s view or access to the surgical field. The vacuum used to support the organ can be aggressive and cause tissue damage and tearing due to high vacuum settings (e.g., 400-700 mm HG). Typically, three-way valves are used for control of the vacuum. Therefore, the surgeon requires an assistant to operate (turn on and off) the valves. Furthermore, it becomes challenging to precisely control the vacuum by turning the valve on and off at a given time. Also, the suction cups of the suction devices are either inflexible or utilize an open-cell foam, both of which serve to cause trauma to the heart muscle and interfere with the heart""s hemodynamic equilibrium. High vacuum pressure tends to push the attached tissue against the rim of the suction cup, which can cause damage to the heart tissue.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a suction device for surgical procedures that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, a surgical retractor system is provided. The surgical retractor system comprises: a surgical retractor having: means for retracting tissue surrounding an opening; and an attachment member having at least one edge, the at least one edge being one of linear and non-linear along a length thereof; and an accessory device for use with the surgical retractor, the accessory device having a channel in sliding engagement with the at least one edge along the length, the channel being the other of linear and non-linear along a width thereof such that the accessory device is movable along the length of the at least one edge into a desired position upon the application of a moving force and locked in the desired position in the absence of the moving force.
Preferably, the attachment member is a side rail and the at least one edge comprises first and second edges, each of which are non-linear along the length. The at least one edge of the attachment member preferably comprises first and second edges, each of which are non-linear along the length and wherein the first and second edges are cantilevered from a base of the accessory device. Preferably, the channel is linear along the width.
Preferably, the accessory device is a suction device for supporting a tissue surface. The accessory device preferably further has a tab for facilitating the application of the moving force.
Also provided is an accessory device for use with a surgical retractor. The accessory device comprises: a body having a channel in sliding engagement along a length of at least one edge of the surgical retractor, the at least one edge being one of linear or non-linear along the length, the channel being the other of linear and non-linear along a width thereof such that the accessory device is movable along the length of the at least one edge into a desired position upon the application of a moving force and locked in the desired position in the absence of the moving force.
The at least one edge is preferably non-linear along the length and the channel is linear along the width. Preferably, the accessory device is a suction device for supporting a tissue surface. The body preferably further has a tab for facilitating the application of the moving force.
Further provided is a surgical retractor system comprising: a surgical retractor having: means for retracting tissue surrounding an opening; and an attachment member having first and second edges cantilevered from a base; and an accessory device for use with the surgical retractor, the accessory device having: a body having a channel in sliding engagement with the first and second edges; and mounting means for disposing the first and second edges in the channel.
Preferably, the mounting means comprises an interference between one of the first and second edges of the base and a portion of the body wherein the body is fabricated from a material capable of plastically deforming upon the application of a force to thereby overcome the interference. The mounting means alternatively comprises the body having at least one slotted portion to accommodate a width between the first and second edges different from a channel width. Still another alternative is for the mounting means to comprise the body being fabricated from a deformable material such that a channel width can be varied to accommodate a range of widths between the first and second edges.
Still further provided is an accessory device for use with a surgical retractor. The accessory device comprising: a working end for interacting with a surgical site during a surgical procedure; a base for mounting to the surgical retractor; and an arm connected at a first end to the base and at a second end to the working end, the arm being fabricated from a pseudoelastic material such that the arm can be articulated into a desired position yet maintain the desired position during the surgical procedure.
Preferably, the accessory device is a suction device for applying vacuum to a tissue surface, the working end comprises a suction cup connected to a vacuum source, the suction cup having an engagement surface for engaging the tissue surface and wherein the arm maintains the desired position of the suction cup while supporting the tissue surface.
The pseudoelastic material is preferably type 304 annealed stainless steel. Preferably, the arm is cylindrically shaped and further has at least one undercut formed therein to facilitate its articulation. The accessory device preferably further comprises a pivot joint disposed between the suction cup and the second end of the arm. Preferably, the suction device further comprises a cushion material disposed around at least a portion of the periphery of the arm.